


New Chance at Home

by t0talcha0s



Series: New Earth [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Multi, New Earth, Polyamory, Post-Canon, very happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade had been isolated for years, stuck with just her dog, a forest, and the ocean. Now her world was lively, every day was a new adventure, and she could not be more thankful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Chance at Home

Jade's breath tasted, more or less, like complete shit. Morning breath was hell and Kanaya was showering in the bathroom that held Jade's toothbrush. She supposed coffee or peanut butter toast would take the taste out of her mouth and so she ventured, still in her pyjamas, a white tank top and green athletic shorts, and without stopping to put on a bra, down to the kitchen. 

The kitchen already smells like coffee and a pot of it was perched on the counter when Jade walks in, nearby sat Rose. Rose has obviously already showered and dressed, a t-shirt for a band Jade would never recognize and jeans that Jade was surprised Rose could still shimmy into with how tight they were. Rose sat crosslegged on a stool by the island in the center of their kitchen, a cup of coffee, a book, and pad of paper sitting in front of her. 

"Good morning." Rose said without looking up. "Your hair is a disaster." Jade laughed.

"G'morning to you too Rose." Jade walked over to the coffee pot, pouring some into a cup. She could admit her hair was a wreck, matted and knotted from a night of tossing and turning in her sleep, a trait which annoyed her girlfriends with whom she shared a bed. Catching a glimpse of herself in the reflection of the microwave she could compare her hair to a dirty lion's mane. "I'm giving Discovery Channel chic." 

"Trust me I'm aware how much of an animal you can be, I'm glad to see you're embracing it enough to allow it to affect your appearance." Rose turned a page in her book, scribbling something down as Jade dumped plenty of sugar in her coffee and fetched the milk from the fridge. 

"What're you analyzing today?" 

"Diary of a Wimpy Kid and it's story telling method and why the faux-diary genre is basically one big cliche at this point." Jade poured milk into her coffee until it was practically more white then brown and ignored the judging look Rose gave her. 

"Is that all you've got planned for today?" 

"We've got movie club tonight, it's at Roxy and Calliope's, and I believe we need groceries, Kanaya has something with Karkat and Terezi so who knows how long she'll be out once she leaves; are you getting dressed and doing anything today?" 

"Maybe not, I'm feeling so natural and comfortable like this. I think Dirk wants to do another brainstorming session but I'm feeling like today's a lazy day. If I go with you to the grocery store will you let me stand on the end of the cart while you push it?" 

"Of course darling, and it's your turn to pick out the cereal." 

"I'm getting fruit loops." 

"You always do." 

"Well who's content with just plain old Cheerios?" 

"I am, except of course when I'm feeling particularly wild and go with Honey Nut Cheerios." 

"That's just too crazy Rose." 

"I'm living dangerously." The conversation lapsed into a content silence, Jade drinking her coffee and Rose letting hers go cold as she hastily scribbled notes about her book. Jade heard the water shut off upstairs and knew Kanaya was getting out of the shower. She drained the rest of her coffee and stood up. 

"We can head to the store after I shower 'Kay?" Rose looked up from her book. 

"I also need to pick up more embroidery floss, are you fine with stopping by the craft store?" 

"Yeah, you still need to finish Dave's shirt?"

"Those penises won't embroider themselves." 

"Of course they won't." Jade gave rose a quick kiss, mindful of her morning breath barely being masked by coffee and went upstairs. She first brushed her teeth then showered, not bothering with washing her hair and throwing it over her shoulders and hoping for the best after suffering through brushing it. She put on a bra and more socially acceptable clothing, a red t-shirt and the same green athletic shorts, and ran back downstairs. 

Rose had moved from her spot in the kitchen and was now draped across their couch talking to Kanaya as Kanaya put on her coat, obviously prepared to leave. 

"Kan!" Jade called as she bounded down the last few stairs. "I'm so glad I caught you before you left. Tell Karkat and Terezi I said hi and have lots of fun." 

"I will do both, not to worry. Have a good day you two." She gave Jade a quick kiss and waved goodbye to Rose before slinging her purse over her shoulder and heading out the door. 

"Dang, didn't get to tell her how pretty she looked." Jade frowned before turning to Rose. 

"That skirt does make her legs look amazing." 

"I'm dating a couple of lookers." Rose nodded, moving to put her feet on the floor. "Are we going to the store or not?" 

"There's no need to be in such a rush, we've got all day." 

"Except you need to embroider Dave's shirt and we have movie night tonight." Jade threw Rose her sneakers and watched her lace them up and get up. 

"That shirt is a surprise gift and thus has no time limitations." Jade slipped on some old flip flops and opened the door. 

"You'll still probably get it done today." 

"It looks like shit in the most perfect way ever." Rose remarked, obviously proud of her handiwork, she grabbed her wallet out of the key and wallet dish they kept by the door and stuffed it into her pants pocket, Jade picked up the car key, handing it to Rose as she held the door open for her. 

"He'll love it." 

"Oh I know he will." Rose took drivers seat, and only started the car once Jade was buckled up. The grocery store was all but empty and Jade rode on the end of the cart the entire trip. She picked out Honey Nut Cheerios. 

-

Jade's favorite sweater was Kanaya's, soft and dusty blue-gray and she wore it as often as possible. Jade lay strewn across their bed, legs spread and one arm tucked behind her head and under a pillow as she rapidly texted John with the other. She wore Kanaya's sweater and a pair of purple, plaid pyjama shorts. 

"Isn't that my sweater?" Kanaya asked as she entered their bedroom with a basket of clean but not folded laundry propped against her hip. Jade smiled at her brightly as she raised her phone enough to see her. 

"Are you surprised?"

"Not in the slightest." She walked to the bed, tapping one of Jade's leg with the command to, "scoot." She sat down on the bed and dumped the clean clothes out in front of her. 

"Need help folding?"

"That'd be nice, I also need help identifying who's clothing is who's." Jade reached for a pile of clothes, moving it in front of her. She put her phone down on the end table, only after texting John a quick goodbye. For the most part Jade believed it was easy enough to tell who's clothing was who's, she was both taller and more muscular then both her girlfriends and most of the larger or athletic clothing was hers, Rose's clothing was either strikingly elegant or disgusting ironic and as long as it was some obscure band or ironic snarky t-shirt it was Rose's, Kanaya usually didn't wear pants, and those she did were clothes line dried and pressed afterwards. Jade stacked three piles in front of her, and whispered out the name of who each article of clothing belonged to. 

"Are these yours?" She asked Kanaya, holding up a pair of lime green panties with the words 'Hot Mama' on the crotch, she believed Dave had given them to her as a gag gift. 

"Yes, they are quite comfortable, you'd be surprised." 

"I'd try them sometime but I'd stretch them out and I'm sure they look so good on you." She playfully knocked her shoulder against Kanaya's, enjoying the smile she got in return. 

"If you find Rose's purple hoodie give it to me, the left sleeve is tearing and it's better to fix the damage before it gets any worse." Jade nodded and leaned further against her girlfriend, enjoy the warmth that radiated off her. The day felt so calm and Kanaya was so warm Jade just wanted to collapse on top of her and cuddle her, but they had to finish their chores first. 

"What is Rose up to?" 

"She's over at Dave and Sollux's, but I think she has a meeting with Calliope and Caliborn today." 

"I'll make tea for her when she gets home." Jade finished folding the last piece of clothing she had taken and, looking over at Kanaya's sloppily but adequately folded piles, got up off the bed. "I'll put the clothes away too, you just relax." Jade picked up Rose's pile of clothes first, going to put them away in the closet. It may have seemed like she was just being nice but in truth she didn't want Kanaya to somehow stumble across the secret present she had stuffed into the back of the closet. Jade had went to the local craft store and bought two very big squares of fleece, one a bright floral pattern and the other grey, and was making a no-sew blanket for the three of them to sleep with in the coming colder months. 

When she was done putting away all the clothes, and had kicked and shoved the blanket into a corner of the closet that was hard to see but easily accessible, she plopped down face first on the bed, pulling her arm around Kanaya's waist and laying her head on her legs. 

"Tired are you?" 

"Nah just miss you."

"We cuddled last night." 

"Not enough." She mumbled as Kanaya ran her hands through her thick hair, gently working out the knots in a comforting motion. "Besides this can be my reward for helping you fold laundry when it was your turn to do so." Kanaya laughed.

"Yes you're so generous."

-

Bedtimes were always a precious time to Jade, when she could lay snuggled up between two women she loved and feel so safe and comfortable. Jade had lived alone for so long on an island with only her dog for company, but now this new earth gave her a new chance at happiness and a new chance at home. With both of her girlfriends asleep Jade lifted her head up and admired them. 

Kanaya was to her left, cocooned up in a heated blanket, it had taken her so long to get used to sleeping out of her recuperacoon and she still needed to be warmer then either of the humans. Her heartbeat was slow as she rested, slower then a humans resting heart rate, but a little louder and Jade could feel it easier when she put her ear or hand to Kanaya's chest. It was a comfort and Jade was used to, and adored, the slow, relaxing rhythm.

Rose was to her right, sprawled out on her stomach and snoring lightly against the pillow she slept on. Jade wiped up some of her drool, knowing Rose would find it gross. She could hear Rose just barely muttering under her breath, deep in REM sleep and dreaming what Jade wished were good dreams. Sometimes on Rose's tougher night, when nightmares of fighting or dark tentacles creeping into her mind occupied her sleeping dreams, she would sleep downstairs on the couch and request no company until the morning. Rose didn't like others to see her weak and Jade was so much happier when Rose slept in bed with she and Kanaya.

Jade pressed a kiss to Rose's shoulder and Kanaya's head, settling her head comfortably on her pillow. Her life could be busy and hectic now a days, and it was initially so difficult to get used to sharing a house, much less a bed, with two people; but now Jade wouldn't trade her new world experience for absolutely anything.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1:27 am and I've never written a fic about Jade before. 
> 
> My Tumblr's barefootcosplayer


End file.
